All Good Things Must Come to an End
by JoshPLL
Summary: "...By beginning a journey through this new adventure, they'd have to understand each other much better. Or maybe it was true: all good things must come to an end." Spencer and Toby have been together for a long time, but do they really understand each other? Are they really ready for all that's being thrown at them? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hey there! I wanted to write a new Spoby FF, but I didn't know what to write. Then finally- I realized that I wanted to try out the idea of Spencer moving in with Toby! So then, this FF was born. I hope I will update this consistently- but if I don't, hopefully you all won't hate me. I don't even know if you'll LIKE this FF, so haha, I'm getting ahead of myself. **

**This FF will go through the couple telling Mr. and Mrs. Hastings about her moving out, and then the stages of getting comfortable with it. Maybe they'll realize that they see a little TOO much of each other... But of course, all is well, because this will definitely not end with them broken up, because I'm a hardcore Spoby shipper. There'll be a little awkwardness when her friends discover where she's living now.**

**Feel free to leave your hate-mail! Flames+Reviews, all welcome. Just don't be so rude that I'll feel crying... That's bad. I accept your criticism though. Tell me if my story just plain sucks, and if I should stop (I'm not stopping for anyone, though!). Oh, and tell me if I'm doing anything grammatically incorrect, besides small spelling errors, that I might accidentally make, here and there. If I make the same spelling error multiple times, constantly, let me know! **

**There will also be Tomily (Toby/Emily) scenes. NO! Not romantically, if that's what you thought. Friendship. They're besties! How cute. Toby's an amazing friend to her, and he'll always be there for Emily- in a friendly way, of course.**

**WOW, this is a longer A/N than expected. Anyways, leave your kind... or rude reviews =)**

**Wait, one more thing! This is AU because there's no -A. I'm more in the mood to write a story of fluffiness and romance. I'll throw in some fighting, arguments, and drama, but no crazy stalkers! Of course, that means the amazing Toby is not -A! Excited? No? Okay...**

**_~Josh_**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Algebra. Usually the brunette with a brain the size of Mars _enjoyed_ isolating the x-factor and zipping through the calculations, but today, for some strange reason, she didn't feel like it. Her math teacher went on blabbering about different equations, but she couldn't care less today. Her mind was drifted off to another planet: _Planet Toby_.

Today was the return of her marvelous boyfriend. He had been away in California, working out in the beaming sun all day long. She thought about him more than usual today, only because he was returning, and she was far too excited to see him.

She was practically jumping out of her seat when the bell for math class to end rang.

"Whoa there Spence, it's only lunch, why are you so jumpy now that class ended?" Aria asked, picking up her books from the desk. She continued, "I thought math was one of your favorite classes."

Their blonde friend Hanna joined in on the conversation, walking from another class. Obviously, Hanna wasn't in the same level of math as Spencer.

"It is," Spencer said. "I was just..._ distracted_ today."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "By _what_? Since when have you cared about anything else than getting the work done in class? You usually start doing your homework even before the bell rings, because you already understand the whole chapter."

They were soon joined by Emily Fields, who was listening to their conversation as she gathered her books.

"Probably by her _hot_ boyfriend's return," Emily chuckled. "Spence, you really think I don't keep up with Toby? I know he's coming back today, too. I see you're a little overly excited about his return."

"Oh, yeah, not paying attention in class- what a badass!" Hanna sarcastically said. "I don't pay attention in class _normally_."

"Okay, it may not be common for you to pay attention, but Spencer's the kind of girl who pays attention in every class, no matter what," Aria said. "So Spence, is that the reason? Toby's return?"

Spencer stared at the floor, "Pssht... Pfft... Of course not. I was thinking about something _far_ more intellectual than a guy! Okay guys, I don't _daydream _about boys in class, much like you. I care about the content of the lesson. Today in math, I was just contemplating the discussion we had in English class."

"Yeah, sure, that's the reason," Aria sarcastically said.

"What was Aria thinking about in English?" Emily asked with a smile.

"_Aria _was probably not paying attention to the discussion. She was probably too busy daydreaming about her hottie English teacher boyfriend," Hanna chuckled. "I guess it's hard to not think about him while he's standing right in front of you, looking all cutesy in his teacher attire."

"Let's conclude this the right way. Spencer was daydreaming about Toby in math. We don't need to talk about me," Aria rolled her eyes. "Just admit it, Spence."

"No," Spencer refused. "I absolutely cannot admit what isn't true."

"But it _is _true," Emily argued. "Even I'm excited about his return, because he's like my best friend! I can't even imagine what it's like to think about him returning after a long trip if I was dating him."

"Okay, even if you _were_ thinking about something 'intellectual' in math, how come you were so jumpy to get to lunch?" Aria asked. "Even I'm not that excited, and today they're serving tacos!"

"I skipped breakfast today; I was hungry," Spencer shrugged. "Can't a lady be happy to eat?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Oh Spencer... You're way too smart to play dumb. Just admit you're excited! You shouldn't be ashamed to say that you're excited about your boyfriend returning. I'd be excited, too. I think _all _of us would be excited."

Hanna and Aria nodded in agreement.

"Okay, okay... I'm pretty excited about Toby coming back," Spencer gave in.

"We knew it," Emily smiled. "Are you meeting up with him after school?"

"Of course I am," Spencer nodded. "Why do you think I'm so excited to get out of school today?"

Emily shrugged. "If you don't mind," she said, "could I tag along with you to see Toby? You know he's like a brother to me, and I love him, too." Emily saw Spencer's face get shocked. Emily quickly added, "B-but not like that! In a friendly way. I love him like a brother."

"I don't see why not," Spencer said. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see his bestie, too."

Emily smiled, "I missed him a lot."

"So did I," Spencer agreed.

"Okay, can we stop talking about Toby, and can we get some good food instead?" Hanna asked. "I don't know about you, but I want to get in line for a taco before everyone buys them and there are none left! We don't get taco day very often!"

"Uh... Hanna, we get taco days every Friday at school," Aria reminded her.

"That's a whole week!" Hanna cried.

School quickly flew by for the girls- all except Spencer, that is. To Spencer, school felt like decades. She was just waiting for that final bell to ring, so she could zip out of the school with Emily, and finally get to see the man she'd been waiting for.

"He's here, he's here, he's here!" Emily exclaimed. "Wait... where are we going to meet him?"

"The Brew," Spencer told her. "He wanted to meet there so he wouldn't have much of a trip back, since his new loft's upstairs."

"He got a new loft?" Emily was happy for him. "Have you been there yet?"

Spencer tried to hold back her smile, but she couldn't. "Actually, yes. In fact, I've been there a couple times now. The best part about the loft is that the plumbing doesn't work there yet, so he comes each day to my place to take a shower."

Emily's eyes widened, "You get to see him shirtless, don't you? Aw, you lucky girl! Well, I'm not really _into _shirtless guys all that much, so I don't really see why I should be envying you. But, you should be happy with the view you get at home, because he's returning today!"

Spencer could feel the excitement of seeing those blue oceanic eyes again. She could feel the warmth of being in his arms, and the way he gently stroked her hair. Her lips could feel the tingly feeling she normally got when she kissed him. Right now, she felt happier than ever. It had been a long while since she had felt his love, and she missed it terribly.

The girls ordered a cup of coffee at The Brew, to kill the waiting time. Emily also got a piece of coffee cake, just because she was hungry.

"He's not here," Spencer mumbled in a dejected tone. "He's not coming, is he? This was a waste of getting excited for. I should've known he was going to bail. He probably got an offer to continue working, and he picked it over me."

"_Spencer_, relax," Emily coaxed. "I know it looks bad right now, but if I know Toby, he would've at least called before bailing on a cup of coffee with his favorite girl in the world. He loves you, and that's all that matters."

Spencer's head flew to the door when it opened. That stunning male figure walked through the door, wearing a flannel button-up and black jeans. His backpack was hanging over his shoulders. A smile grew on his face when he saw his girlfriend, and his best friend.

When he reached their table, he dropped his backpack on the floor and pulled Spencer into a warm hug. This was the feeling she missed most- the feeling of safety in his arms. She had never felt safer with anyone. She felt safer with him than with her own friends!

"Toby, mmm," she mumbled into his chest as she hugged him. "I missed you so much."

"You don't know how much I missed _you_, Spence," he whispered as he continued to hug her.

He finally pulled back from Spencer, and turned to Emily with a smile. He exclaimed, "Hey there! Did you think I forgot about my bestie? Well, I didn't. Bring it here, Em. I missed you so much, baby."

Toby always called Emily his baby for some reason. She didn't mind, because she liked it. Spencer didn't get jealous, because she knew that Emily would never be into him, for obvious reasons. Even if Emily was straight, she knew that Em wouldn't back-stab her like that and make a move on Toby.

"I missed you ladies so much," he smiled. "I'm sorry, you probably hate me for being late. My flight kinda got a little delayed, so it landed a little later than expected. I've been waiting the whole day to see you, though! I'm glad you tagged along, Em. I didn't know you were coming."

"Well, I wanted to see you, too," Emily smiled back. "It was pretty sucky not having you around. Rosewood needs their best carpenter in town."

Toby chuckled. "Well, I hope I didn't miss to much of this little party. Hmm, well since you guys got coffee, I think I'll get myself a cup, too. I'll be right back."

He went off to order himself a cup of coffee.

"Didn't you just miss those eyes of his?" Spencer gushed.

"I've never seen you flirtatiously describe and talk about him," Emily chuckled. "You must've really missed him, eh?"

"I sure did," Spencer nodded. "To be honest, he's all I've been thinking about."

"I can totally understand your pain," Emily said. "I mean, he went on a six-month trip to California! That's a whole friggin' six months without seeing him! I don't know how you managed to go this long without cracking. You would've seen my grave by now."

"Well, it was hard, but bearable," Spencer told her. "We had late-night phone calls and all, and we texted and video chatted a lot. I'm glad I'm through with that, though. I can finally see him for real, and touch him and-"

"We don't need to get into detail, Spence," Emily chuckled.

Toby returned with his coffee. He set his coffee cup down on the table, and leaned in to quickly peck Spencer's lips. His heart began racing, as it was the first kiss they shared since he got back from his six month trip to California.

"Hey there," he finally greeted, and took a seat at the table they were at. "So, how's school?"

Emily rolled her eyes with a smile, "School has been the same, and you know that. The _real_ question is-" Excitement grew in Emily's voice as she continued, "How was your trip to California? Was it amazing? How were the beaches and the-"

"Relax, Em," Toby chuckled. "California was great, for the most part. It was kind of hard working outside for a long time when it was really sunny, but everything paid off when I got to go to the beach with my co-workers on the weekends. We had a blast. I _did _miss the comfort of my little loft in Rosewood, but the hotels and beaches made it a great six months. I'm glad to be back, though. It wasn't the same without my two favorite girls."

Toby put one arm around each of the girls and said, "I love you both so much."

After a few seconds of fuzziness and warmth right there, Toby retreated his arm from Emily, and just kept one on Spencer. Even though Emily was his bestie, he still had to show the limit of that. Spencer was his girlfriend, after all.

"Please, never leave me that long without you again," Spencer whispered, nuzzling closer into his chest.

Toby turned to face her, and planted a little kiss on the tip of her nose. He gave her a smile, "I love being here, but sometimes my work makes me. I'll always try to be here with you the most that I can.

Emily fidgeted with her fork and coffee cake. It was sort of awkward third-wheeling around a couple that was re-uniting, even though both of them were her best friends. It was still pretty weird to watch them have fuzzy-times while she sat there, eating coffee cake. She wasn't going to stop them, though. It had been a whole six months that they had to be apart, so she'd let them get mushy with each other this one time.

Emily knew how hard it was to be away from a person that you love. Emily's father had been away for most of her life, fighting in the war. She didn't know if he was even coming back alive, as it's a dangerous world out there. She missed him so much! If she could only be held closely by her father tonight, and he'd plant a kiss atop her head, and make sure she's safe from everything.

"Hey... Emily, are you okay?" Toby asked, realizing that she was upset. "I'm sorry, are we third-wheeling you?"

"No, it's not that," Emily shook her head. "I was just thinking about my father a little."

"Oh," Toby quietly spoke, as he didn't know what else to say to her. "I'm sorry."

Emily swallowed a little harder than usual, "It's not your fault he's gone. It's his duty- it's what he does. He's a real hero to me."

Toby reached out and took Emily's hand. He smiled at her lightly, "He's a hero to all of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Dayuuuuummm. Okay. I just don't know that to say to you people! 17 reviews on the first chapter? You're just _too_ amazing. I wasn't expecting that many reviews for ONE chapter. If I could give you all a hug, I would! Okay... Give me a moment to freak out about how awesome you all are. AHhshshsahahaahhahahahahahhd whdfomgomgomgomgomgyouguysar esoawesome! **

**^LOL, I'm done freaking out now. I still have to thank you for all the reviews! You guys all are cool. There's no way I can repay you... How about a million bucks? Well actually, I don't have that kind of money sitting around... I'm poor. Well, I'm not ACTUALLY poor, but- You get it, right? I think so. Okay. Yeah. This is getting awkward. What am I typing? LOL.**

**Umm, I'm gonna stop doing that now. Whatever, just on with the story! One more thing, though. YOU GUYS ARE SO AWEESOOOOMEMEEMEMEMEM! Mhmm, to the story now. **

**_~Josh_**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Emily swallowed the last bite of her coffee cake. She used her napkin to wipe the crumbs off of her face, and then tossed the paper-plate and napkin in the garbage can.

"I spilled a little coffee on my hands," Emily informed the couple. "I'm going to go to the restroom and just wash my hands quickly. I'll be back in a second."

Spencer took that as a sign telling her to get some alone-time with Toby. Of course, he dived in for a quick kiss first.

As he pulled back from the kiss, he asked her, "Do you want to... maybe... come back to my loft with me? You could spend the night with me. And you could check out the new tub. I got the plumbing fixed, so everything's looking good so far."

"You got the plumbing fixed?" Spencer couldn't help but feel unhappy about this. "Damn. I'll miss you coming over to take your showers."

Toby chuckled and brushed the tip of his nose against her cheek as he whisperer, "_We all know why you want me to come over_."

Spencer pulled back from his nose-brushing and looked at him funny, "And what do you think the reason is?"

He smiled at her, "If you remember the last time I came over to take a shower at your place, you made a comment on 'not remembering why you wanted to wait'. Remember that?"

"Mhmm, so your point is?"

"My point is that you enjoy the fact that I'm in your house, half-naked," Toby concluded with a smirk.

Spencer was expecting Toby, who was very satisfied with what he had said, to give her a smirk the entire time, until Emily returned, but he didn't. Instead, he leaned in and smashed his lips against hers.

She was startled by the unexpected lip-locking, but she went along with it anyways. Spencer looped her arms around his neck, and started to kiss him back. Toby's hands flew to her petite waist, and firmly held her there.

Before they knew it, Spencer straddled on Toby's lap, and they continued to kiss, leaving two empty chairs instead of one.

Toby then felt two hands squeeze his shoulders, and he knew for a fact that those hands were not Spencer's. He pulled back from kissing Spencer to turn around.

"_Emily_!"

"You're the first guy I've ever seen to get Spencer to make out with them in public this frequently," Emily smiled at the couple. Emily's comment only made Spencer's face turn bright red.

Spencer quickly 'un-straddled' herself from Toby, and flew back to her seat.

"So, are you guys ready to head home?" Spencer changed the subject.

"As much as I'd love to stay and hang out with you guys, I'm pretty sure I should stop third-wheeling for the night," Emily chuckled. "It's been six months, I think you guys _do_ need some alone time, without me barging in."

"Em, it's not like that," Toby said, shaking his head. "I love hanging out with you. What's better than hanging out with my girlfriend _and_ best friend?"_  
_

"Having time to make out with your girlfriend," Emily smiled and ruffled Toby's hair a little. "Take good care of her, Tobes."

"I'll take care of her the best I can," Toby smiled back as he took Spencer's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Night, Em. Maybe we can hang together some other day."

Emily nodded, "Night, guys. It was really great to see you again, Toby. I missed you real bad."

"I missed you, too," Toby said. "Now I realize how much I missed Rosewood while I was in Cali."

Toby let go of Spencer's hand to pull Emily into a soft hug.

"Alright, I should get going now," Emily said.

"Wait, how are you getting home?" Spencer asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "I thought that I was your ride."

"You are, but I called Hanna while I was gone to give me a ride," Emily told her. "I knew you guys would need some alone time, so I got myself a ride early on. Don't worry about me, Spence- you just worry about spending some good time with Toby tonight."

Without hesitation, Emily waved to them, and headed to the parking lot to find Hanna.

"So, you never gave me an answer to my question. Wanna come over to my loft?" Toby asked, more eager this time.

"I don't think I can. I gave Emily a ride here, and my car is here," Spencer shook her head.

"Leave your car up here, and come up to the loft with me!" Toby pleaded. "Please, Spence? I missed you a lot."

Spencer leaned in and buried her head into her boyfriend's chest as she whispered, "I missed you, too."

"So will you do it?" Toby smiled happily, thinking that her answer would now be a 'yes'. "Will you come over to the loft?"

"Yes, only because I missed you so goddamn much," Spencer breathed into his chest. "Just go back to my place, and I'll park my car and we'll go."

"Yes!" Toby exclaimed, sounding like a little child who had gotten the toy he wanted. "Thank you so much! I promise you it'll be worth your time. We can even play _Scrabble_ if you want to."

"Any time I spend with you is good time," Spencer smiled, pulling away from his chest. "Scrabble... That game makes me reminisce the memories from the motel with you. I'm so glad that night happened. I never would've understood what I felt for you if I didn't go that day. It's hard thinking that we would be nothing right now if we didn't go to the motel."

"Let's not think about that," Toby squeezed her hand. "Let's be glad we're here together today. I love you, and nothing can change the past."

She didn't return the words to him. She found that it wasn't necessary that she had to profess her love for him. He should know very well by now that she was completely head over heels for him.

Instead of returning the words, she leaned in to peck his lips, and Toby knew exactly what that kiss was for. He didn't need reassurance of her love, because he _did_ know she loved him. He wanted to keep their love real forever. Spencer Hastings was the girl that Toby Cavanaugh wanted to be with forever, until the moment he stopped breathing.

Toby was followed up the stairs to his loft by his loving girlfriend. He eagerly jammed his key in the door and twisted the knob, welcoming Spencer inside.

"Damn!" Spencer exclaimed, in shock by the renovations he had made in his loft since last time. "You've done good with this place. How'd you get this set up? It looks so much better since the last time."

"Before I left, my co-workers and I jazzed up the place a bit with decorations and renovations," Toby explained. "I also hired a plumber to get the plumbing all set up, and an electrician to get the cable and internet set up. Now, I'm all settled in with this place, and I'm _free_ from my screwed up family. This is exactly what I've wanted since I quit school. Now all I have to think about in my future is my job... _and_ my very special lady."

Spencer blushed at his flattery. Toby took her hand, and allowed her to rest her head on his chest as they sat on the couch.

"I want you to feel at home in this loft," Toby spoke in a calm and soothing tone. "You're always welcome in this loft. This loft is basically yours. I never would be where I am today without you, you know. That one truck you got me- it benefit my whole career."

"It's not just the truck that got you here," Spencer shook her head, not wanting to take all the credit. "You're probably the best carpenter in town! Your amazing carpentry skills got you exactly where you are."

She pushed her head up and looked him in the eyes. They sat there, gazing like two love-struck teenagers for a while, until Toby finally leaned in to peck her lips.

"You underrate yourself," Toby said. "So does your family. You are brilliant and beautiful, but all your family does is push you harder. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I've never had anyone as perfect as you in my life. You _are_ a perfect work of art."

In all eighteen years of existence, Spencer Hastings had never felt so loved by anybody in her life. She immediately nuzzled her onto Toby's neck and chest, feeling warmth elevate throughout her body.

"I don't need to describe you," Spencer whispered into his neck. "I don't need to tell you how amazing you are, because the whole world already knows. You're the first guy to ever make me feel this way. I get this special feeling when I look into your eyes, and I _know_ I'm in love with you."

Toby had been through so many dark & cold years in his life. He had suffered through his father's re-marriage, and the hell Jenna Marshall put him through. Now he felt safe again. Spencer made him feel like those dark years were over, and there was a golden light now- and he had finally reached it.

His parents loved him, of course, but they didn't make him feel as special as Spencer made him feel. That feeling was a feeling that he only got when he was with Spencer Hastings. **(A/N: DAAAMN, I used "feel" & "feeling a lot!)**

"Spencer... I'm so in love with you, that I want you to be with me forever. I want to wake up and see your beautiful face. I never want to let you go..."

She was anxious to hear what he had to say next.

He continued.

"Will you move in with me, Spencer?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you, o' great reviewers! You make me happy. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been busy with school and such. Let's keep this A/N short and sweet ;) I love you guys.**

**And I love me' fries! Siretha and ThatKidFromSchool, you guys are my fries! I love you guys, you're so awesome. I especially wrote this for you guys, since I have to, because I forced Curly to write DPG. (Ignore this, because most of you won't understand!)**

**You should check out "When Opposites Attract" by Siretha. It's like a super intriguing story! Oh, if you want some Spoby fluffiness and fun, check out "Don't Play Games" by ThatKidFromSchool. Those stories are awesomely awesome. They're so addicting. I can't wait to read the new chapters for those!**

**Anyways, I promised the A/N would be short... so... yeah. **

**Thanks for the reviews! You make me smile:)**

**Sorry this chapter's pretty short... Hehe.**

**~Josh**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_"Will you move in with me?"_

In her head... _'Yes! More than anything in the world. I want to wake up each morning, entangled with you. I want to be able to kiss you goodbye before I go to school, and I want to see you the most that I can. There's nothing I'd want more than to be with you.'_

But no. That's not what she said. She didn't actually have an option to say that... As much as she wanted to move in with him, how could she?

Her parents would probably ground her just for _thinking _about moving in with her low-life boyfriend. They barely approved of her seeing him at all, so she wasn't expecting their happiness and joy for her moving out with him.

Toby was looking at her with his puppy-dog face. He had his blue eyes opened widely in eagerness, hoping for a positive response.

"I... can't," Spencer uttered out nervously.

Well damn. That's not what Toby was expecting. Well, maybe Spencer didn't want to see him that much. Or... maybe she didn't like the idea of moving in at this age. His smile and puppy dog face faded to hurt.

"Toby," Spencer extended her arm and wrapped it around the back of Toby's neck. She played with the small amount of hair on his neck. "I want to, but you know I can't. Not right now."

He stared at the floor, still feeling hurt. He knew she only meant well, but he still couldn't help but feel dejected and rejected. **(A/N: OMG. THOSE RHYME!)**

"Why not?" Toby curiously asked, sadness still hinting in his voice.

She took a deep breath. "For a lot of reasons," she blandly spoke, not giving much detail. "You know... Parents and all. I don't they'd be very fond of the idea of me moving out of the house at this age. I'm not even out of high school yet."

"They can't control you like that," Toby wasn't going to give this idea up. He wanted her to move in with him, more than anything. "You're over eighteen," he continued with his argument. "They have no right."

She lifted her head slightly up, and leaned in to give him a small peck on the cheek.

"I know I'm over eighteen, but they're still my parents," she sighed. "They're still the same old protective parents I've always had. There's no way they're letting me out of that house to move in with someone, especially if it's my own boyfriend."

He took one of her hands and planted a kiss on her knuckles.

"I love you so much," he softly spoke. "I'd never do anything you're not willing to do-"

Spencer was shocked about the topic he was speaking of. She cut him off before he got into more detail.

"No, it's not just about that, Toby," Spencer shook her head. "It's about a lot more things. They won't think I'm ready to leave the house. They'll think you're a distraction, and they'll blame you if my grades go down."

"Your grades won't go down. I have a genius girlfriend," Toby smiled.

Spencer pecked his lips.

"Look... I can't," Spencer shook her head. "I _want_ to, but I can't."

"Is this all about your parents?" Toby asked. There was a little bit of anger towards her parents in his tone.

"No!" Spencer blurted quickly. "Okay... Yes, it is."

"I'll talk to them. I'll set things straight for them. Please!" Toby pleaded. "I'll stay by your side the entire time."

"I don't know," Spencer bit her lip.

"_Please_," Toby begged again.

"I really don't know, Toby," Spencer sighed.

"_Please_," he repeated.

"Fine," Spencer reluctantly said.

"Yes?" Toby grinned.

"Yes," Spencer gave in.

"I love you!" Toby exclaimed. "This is going to be amazing. We can-"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Cavanaugh," Spencer chuckled. "I agreed to _talk _with my parents, not move in. It all depends on what they say."

"Are you serious?" Toby sighed.

"They call the shots," Spencer shrugged. "They're the ones in charge of me. They basically own me."

"Fine. Can we go right now to talk to them?" Toby asked. "The sooner you talk to them, the sooner we get to know if you get to move in."

"No," Spencer shook her head. "Not right now, at least. It's getting late, and they'll probably be pissed that I'm even with you."

Toby sighed and spoke in an offended tone, "_Well then_..."

"Hey, I'm here with you right now," Spencer tried to cheer him up. "Why don't we make the most of it?"

Toby's eyes widened.

"No! Not like _that_," Spencer rolled her eyes. "I already told you, I'm not ready for that."

"I know, I know," Toby sighed. "That's why I was so shocked."

"I _meant_ that we could spend a little time together," Spencer smiled. "It's your first day back in Rosewood."

"Sounds good to me," Toby smiled back. "So, shall we go back down memory lane?"

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked.

"Just wait a second," Toby told her. He shushed her with a quick kiss on the lips, and then walked to some other room.

He returned with the same pair of plaid pajama pants from the night of their stay at the motel in one hand, and in the other hand was a different shirt of his. She smiled at the scene of this, and giggled a little.

"So _that's _what you meant by memory lane," Spencer chuckled.

"It sure is. Top or bottom?" Toby asked with a smirk.

"_Bottom_," Spencer joked as she licked her lips.

"Ha-ha, very funny. You know that I was just kidding," Toby chuckled.

He tossed her the top.

"I'd prefer you without a top, and you know that," Spencer flirted a little.

"I'd prefer _you_ without one, too," Toby smirked.

"Ugh, you're so not romantic anymore!" Spencer laughed. "You're not supposed to say that to a girl. Normal boyfriends don't do this!"

"Well, I'm not a normal boyfriend," Toby smiled. "I'm just Toby."

"_No_, you're just an ass," Spencer joked.

"Not really, but I'd like to see yours," Toby joked back.

"Oh my gosh Toby," Spencer face-palmed after she said that. "Enough with the sexual jokes! They're not even funny anymore."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Toby sighed. "I know you're not ready, and it was wrong of me to joke about that stuff."

"It's not your fault... I started it," Spencer said.

"You're not a normal girlfriend, either," Toby said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer asked. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No," Toby shook his head. "Normal girlfriends would let me take all the blame. Girls never admit they're wrong- kind of like how you don't admit that I beat you at Scrabble."

"Okay look, you didn't beat me! You just got _lucky_. I was having a bad day that day, anyways," Spencer stared at the floor. "And I thought most guys would _want_ a normal girlfriend."

"I don't want to date a normal girl, I want to date _you_," Toby said. After realizing what he had said, he quickly flicked his head up and said, "Oh crap, that came out wrong."

"Smooth, Cavanaugh," Spencer chuckled. "Well, since you said that, I guess I don't want to date a normal guy, either. I just want to date you, you little ass."

"You want to be my girlfriend, yet you still call me an ass?" Toby asked with a chuckle.

"Right on," Spencer nodded. "God, I missed you. Come here."

Toby dropped the pajama pants on the floor temporarily, and followed Spencer to the bed.

"I missed you too, abnormal girlfriend," Toby joked as he pulled his petite girlfriend into his arms.

"A normal couple is boring. I like us, since we're abnormal," Spencer said. "If you were normal, you'd be boring."

"You think I'm not boring?" Toby asked happily.

"If you were boring, I would have dumped you by now," Spencer said as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Well... I think you're not boring, either," Toby said.

"Is this how we compliment each other?" Spencer asked with a laugh. "By calling each other 'not boring' and 'not normal'?"

"That's the way abnormal couples compliment each other, I guess," Toby chuckled.

"Damn. Just damn. I just love you so damn much," Spencer whispered. "You're the best abnormal boyfriend ever."

"Mmm," Toby mubled as he held her tight in his arms. "As much as I love you, and doing this with you, I should probably go change. You should change, too."

"Dammit," Spencer sighed. "Alright, fine. I guess you're right."

"I _am_ right," Toby smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a second, abnormal girlfriend. Don't miss me too much."

"I won't," Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to cuddle up with me tonight?" Toby smirked.

"No, no, I do! I was just kidding!" Spencer said.

"Then tell me how much you'll miss me," Toby said.

"Fine, I'll miss you a lot," Spencer rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but not as much as I missed you while you were gone."

"At least you'll miss me," Toby shrugged. "Love you."

"Love you, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. I updated because in order to be cool like my swaggy Calebina and Curlyfries Santiago, I've gotta update. Siretha and ThatKidFromSchool. They're my bestest fries ever. Make sure to tell them they're not hot, though. Pssh, they think they're all hot and stuff.**

**Also you better go read Kaynasou's FG because she's dope. Her story is super dope, too. She's my Pookie =). If you read it, you get a cookie! Oh, and you also get to see lots of the sexiest garden gnomes alive. So go read it... like now. Well actually, you should read _my_ chapter first. What's that? You don't want to? Okay...**

**Please PM me if you wanna join this awesome site like FB but you get to be a PLL character. Then you'll understand all the inside jokes in this A/N. But seriously, you'll meet the coolest people EVER. These people are my BFFLs. (Best fries for life) :) Love you guys.**

**YOU'RE ALL MY SAFE PLACE TO LAND!**

**See what I did there? No? Okay... **

**Onwards!**

**~Josh**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Spencer blinked her eyes three times to get rid of the sleepiness. She found herself entangled with her abnormal, but hot, boyfriend. She took a moment to push herself a little back and just admire his perfectly sculpted abs.

Then the door burst open, which startled Spencer. She clung on to Toby tightly, worried that there might be some... _intruder_.

"Toby..." Spencer whispered in a worried tone. "Toby, somebody's in here. Help."

His eyes quickly opened as Spencer shook his body, trying to wake him up. He opened his eyes.

"Are you hallucinating?" Toby asked in a sleepy voice. "I did not need my sleep interrupted for a halluc-"

"It wasn't a hallucination!" Spencer cut him off. "It's _real_. Somebody's in your loft."

"Okay. You stay here. I'll go check," Toby whispered.

"No! What if something bad happens to you?" Spencer asked, pulling him back.

"Spencer... Nothing's going to happen, I promise you," Toby said, breaking free of her grasp.

The shirtless 19-year-old got up from the bed in his loft. He sleepily wandered over to the 'living room' of his loft, only to be seen shirtless by Hanna Marin.

"Sp-" Hanna began, until she realized it was Toby. She checked his abs out for a second and smiled. "Looking good, Cavanaugh."

Toby's eyes widened. This was pretty awkward, since he wasn't the closest of friends with Hanna.

"Hanna..." Toby mumbled. "Okay. Um... Just a question, but... _What the hell are you doing here_? You gave Spencer and I a pretty good scare, you know!"

"Oh, so she _is _here?" Hanna grinned. "I was looking for Spencer, but this was a nice surprise, too."

Just then, Spencer joined by Toby's side, rolling her eyes at Hanna.

"Stop checking him out," Spencer said in annoyance. "First of all, he's _mine_. And second of all, you have a boyfriend! What happened to your Spongebob-loving Caleb? Did he get sucked back to Bikini Bottom?"

"Would you stop with the insults about Caleb?" Hanna hissed. "What's the problem if he watches Spongebob?"

"It's just not a show that adults watch!" Spencer said.

"He's not an adult, and Spongebob is for all ages!" Hanna defended her boyfriend.

"All _immature _ages!" Spencer argued.

Toby stepped behind Spencer, and put a hand on each of her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze.

"Calm down, Spence," Toby coaxed. Then he whispered, "For your information, I watch Spongebob, too. It's the best Saturday morning cartoon ever."

"Wow, I don't even have my abnormal boyfriend for support," Spencer snickered. "But seriously... Thanks for siding with Hanna."

"Hey, at least I didn't insult your boyfriend!" Hanna pointed out.

"Yeah, but you had an awful good time admiring him," Spencer rolled her eyes. "I'd rather have you insult him than check out his body."

"Hey, it's not my fault that he had to undress because of the sexual tension between you guys," Hanna said.

Spencer's cheerful smile faded to a look of annoyance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spencer bitterly asked.

"I think we both know what sexual tension is," Hanna snickered.

"Okay, for _your _information, we haven't done anything like that. _Ever_," Spencer said.

"I don't necessarily believe you, based on what you both are wearing... But even if you're not lying, that would be embarrassing. That means you haven't lost your V-Card yet! That's _lame_!" Hanna teased.

"How do you know I haven't?" Spencer asked in annoyance.

Toby looked at her in shock. He never knew she wasn't a virgin...

"You _have_?" Hanna asked, her eyes widening. "If it wasn't with Toby... Then who?"

"Yeah Spencer. With _who_?" Toby asked, really upset.

"Okay, I haven't..." Spencer sheepishly admitted. "At least I have enough self respect to wait for the right time and right guy!"

"Are you calling me a slut?" Hanna asked, offended.

"And are you saying I'm not the right guy?" Toby asked, also offended.

"You guys are all misunderstanding me..." Spencer frowned. "Hanna, you're not a slut, and Toby, I really do love you. You know I'm not ready, though. Okay, can we just forget this conversation and move on? Han, why are you even here? You just broke into Toby's loft!"

"Well, you guys left the door unlocked..." Hanna said. "I was going to call you first, but it was unlocked, so I let myself in. Emily told me you were probably here."

"Spence, I told you to lock the door," Toby chuckled. "You know this isn't the 1950's, right? What if it wasn't Hanna that broke in? What if it were a real intruder?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, I'll lock it next time," Spencer said.

"So, there'll be a next time?" Toby smiled flirtatiously.

"Okay, I hate to break up happy-flirty-time between you two, but can I tell you why I'm here now?" Hanna asked.

Spencer nodded.

"Good. It's prom dress shopping time!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Prom? You didn't tell me that prom was coming up in Rosewood High," Toby smiled. "Do I get to be your escort to this?"

"I wasn't planning on going..." Spencer confessed.

Hanna and Toby both widened their eyes.

"What is wrong with you!?" Hanna cried.

"Prom is stupid," Spencer shrugged. "It's not really my... scene. And Toby, I'm pretty sure prom's not your scene, either."

"Hey, don't judge me. Maybe I'm a good dancer. Pssh, Prom is my _thing_!" Toby exclaimed.

"Well, Miss Prude, I'm making you go to prom," Hanna said.

"First thing- I'm not a prude. Second thing- I'm not going to prom," Spencer shook her head.

"If you're not a prude, then go to prom," Hanna smirked.

"Fine! I'll go to prom..." Spencer sighed. "Now can we stop talking about it?"

"No! We have dress shopping to do!" Hanna exclaimed.

"But... Toby?" Spencer turned to him.

"You can go, I don't mind," Toby chuckled. "Wait, you can only go... if I can take you to prom."

"No Toby, I was actually _not_ going to have my boyfriend take me to prom. I was going to go with Wren," Spencer sarcastically said.

"Don't speak of that British bastar-" Toby began.

"Toby! Don't call him that!" Spencer stopped him.

"Okay, can we go now?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my purse," Spencer said.

"Um honey, I think you should change your _whole _outfit," Hanna said. "The whole world's going to know you're having sex if you wear that."

"I told you I'm not doing anything like that!" Spencer argued again. "And fine, but we'll have to stop at my place. I didn't bring any casual clothes. That's the main reason why I'm wearing his clothes, Han."

"Whatever you say..." Hanna snickered as Spencer grabbed her purse.

Toby pecked Spencer's lips.

"I'll miss you," Toby said.

"You too. Love you," Spencer smiled as she linked arms with Hanna.

"Love you, too!" Toby called out as she walked out the door.

* * *

The girls had been dress shopping for about an hour. Hanna couldn't make up her mind on anything, so after an hour of shopping... *drumroll please* They had _nothing_! Then, Hanna insisted that they went to get something to eat because she was hungry.

"I can't believe that after an hour, you refused _every _dress..." Spencer bitterly said as they took a seat.

"We _both_ need to look perfect at prom," Hanna said. "I'm thinking that we should come back again with Aria and Emily."

"So you're saying that we should _come back_?" Spencer's eyes widened.

Hanna nodded, giving Spencer a look saying 'Are you dumb?'

"Spence, prom dresses shouldn't just be... bought. They should be carefully selected," Hanna said. "Our dresses have to be perfection!"

Spencer rolled her eyes and reached a hand out to pick up a cheese fry. Hanna smacked Spencer's hand.

"Seriously? A cheese fry?" Hanna looked at her like she was crazy again. "You can't ruin your figure before prom!"

"I'm not going to ruin my figure with _one _cheese fry!" Spencer argued.

"Yeah, but if you eat all of-" Hanna began.

Spencer cut her off, "Han, why'd you let me buy these cheese fries if you're not even going to let me eat them?"

Then, cold hands grabbed Hanna's shoulders. She nearly screamed. She grabbed a cheese fry and prepared to throw it at the creep behind her. She dropped the cheese fry when she heard Spencer's laughter.

"Is it Toby?" Hanna asked, not opening her eyes. "Cavanaugh, I swear to god I'll kill you if this is you!"

"So you were going to kill me with a cheese fry?"

"Caleb!" Hanna exclaimed, turning around. "You gave me a heart attack. Don't do that ever again."

"This is even worse than the time you tried to kill me with a pink furry lamp," Caleb laughed as he took a seat next to Hanna. "So, what are you ladies talking about? Perhaps a dashing, shaggy-haired man?"

"The proper description of you is a creepy, Spongebob-addict," Hanna rolled her eyes, giving him a playful punch in the chest.

"I was just being a romantic..." Caleb began.

"A romantic?" Spencer laughed. "Since when is sneaking up on your girlfriend being romantic? Did you see her face when you put your hands on her shoulders?"

"Well, I actually _didn't _see her face, because I was standing behind her," Caleb said.

"You're so annoying," Hanna rolled her eyes.

"So Spencerrrrr," Caleb began in a girly voice. "The 411 is that you're moving in with my man Cavanaugh. That's totes intimacy right there!"

Spencer's eyes widened. "Did 'your man Cavanaugh' tell you that?"

"Maybe..." Caleb bit his lip.

"He's the only one who could have possibly told you that!" Spencer said angrily. "When I see that boy's filthy ass again, I'm going to-"

"You're going to hurt him for telling me that?" Caleb asked, cutting her off.

Before Spencer could answer that, Hanna chimed into the conversation.

"You're moving in with Toby?" Hanna asked in a happy voice. "Why am I just hearing this? Tell me all about it!"

"Okay look, I'm not even for-sure moving in with him," Spencer said, annoyed. "He asked me, and I said I'd think about it."

"There's got to be more to the story," Hanna said with a smile. "If you don't feel comfortable talking about it in front of this creep named Calebob Squarepants, then you can just text me the deets later on."

"I'm not texting you the 'deets'," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. "In fact, there are no 'deets'! That's exactly what happened. He asked me, and I said I'll think about it. I have to talk to my parents and everything..."

"You should have called me as soon as he asked you!" Hanna said in a mock-offended tone. "I thought we were friends!"

"Just stop... Please," Spencer sighed. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm sure if Calebob here asked you to move in, you'd say yes, and head straight to the bed."

"I'd love that," Caleb gave Hanna a suggestive smile.

"Okay seriously, save it for the bed," Spencer said in disgust.

"Let's be done with this awko-taco conversation," Caleb said. "So, what are you ladies up to?"

"We're going prom dress shopping, so I think it's time you leave," Hanna said.

"No! There's nothing I'd like to do more than go dress shopping with my girl," Caleb grinned stupidly. "I'd either go for the one shoulder charmeuse pleated dress, or the strapless metalic foil ruched dress."

Both girls turned to Caleb in shock.

"How the hell do you know about prom dresses?" Hanna asked, still in shock from her boyfriend's knowledge.

"I... I don't go dress shopping," Caleb sheepishly lied. "I... I helped a friend of mine... It's a she."

"Whatever you say, Calebob," Hanna said with a chuckle.

The three went off to go prom dress shopping again. Having Caleb as an extra helper actually helped Hanna a lot. He actually _did _have a pretty good taste in the dresses. Hanna ended up buying the dress that Caleb selected.


End file.
